The output power of an electric machine is critically dependant on accurate synchronisation of phase excitation and rotor position. Accordingly, the electric machine typically includes a position sensor for determining the position of the rotor. The position sensor outputs a signal which is then used to control the timing of phase excitation. However, noise in the output signal may cause the phase to be excited at incorrect times, thus adversely affecting the performance of the electric machine.